iAm Breaking Their Friendship
by muchasfandomas
Summary: This was an intended one-shot interaction between Sam and Freddie after iSaved Your Life, but we'll see how it goes. Sam realizes her friendship with Carly is taking a downfall. What happens when she convinces Freddie that he is the blame?
1. Slowly Losing Your Best Friend

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment to find Sam on the couch, spraying some of Carly and Spencer's Cheese Whizz into her mouth. Freddie stopped in the doorway and raised his eyebrows.

"Do I need to ask?"

"What's there to know? They got cheese, so I got cheese. Mama loves her cheese." Sam sprayed some more into her mouth as Freddie brought his laptop to the counter.

"Is Carly home?"

"Nope. She went with Spencer to see the world's smallest macaroni sculpture." Freddie squinted.

"That's strange."

"Yeah, Seattle's a strange place, bud." Sam sprayed some last bit of Cheese Whizz into her mouth before throwing it to the side and sitting up.

"So why are you here? You do know that the kissy stuff you did with Carly is over, right?" Freddie rolled his eyes and brought the laptop to the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt little Fredward's feelings?"

"Sam, just be quiet, okay? I don't need you throwing Carly in my face every chance you get. I already admitted you were right."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't care about that." Freddie pouted at her. "What is it then, Sam? Are you so in love with me that you still can't stand the idea of Carly liking me again? It'll hurt you too much? Is that what it is?"

"Dude, where are you getting this idea that I love you from? You've been bringing it up a lot lately. It's annoying."

Freddie logged onto the iCarly website. He was only half-listening.

"If you're not in love with me, then why does it bother you so much?" Sam stood up and went to get an apple from the fridge. Actually, she had no idea why it was so annoying. She used to be able to just pinch Freddie and be over it. Nowadays, she didn't even feel like causing him physical pain anymore. She had no idea what was going on with her, so she decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm just not in the mood. Hearing the same thing _day after day _makes me want to vomit. The whole idea makes me want to vomit." Freddie still wasn't paying too much attention. He was too busy looking at the iCarly ratings.

"iCarly fans want more debates. You know, the random stuff we used to do with me, you and Spence?" Sam came back with her apple and plopped herself back down on the couch. Freddie flinched at the loud sound of the crunching apple.

"We don't do those as much as we used to." Freddie shrugged.

"I just haven't thought of it. But _maybe, _if you stopped abusing me all the time, I would think about doing things with you more often."

"Ya huh. Keep dreaming, Fredward." Sam slapped the top of his head and then slapped his cheek. Freddie groaned.

"Dreams are all I have left at this point."

"I guess that's true, now that Carly dumped you and you now realize that the only person who will ever love you is your mama."

Freddie stood up. He had it by now. Sam had been bringing up Carly from the day that they broke up, but only to him. She didn't make any comments to Carly about it. Only Freddie had to deal with it. He really had enough of it this time.

"What's your deal? And _I _dumped Carly because I listened to _you_!" Sam stood up as well. She couldn't let Freddie be above her.

"Guess what, Freddo? It would've happened the other way around if you _didn't_! I helped you and you know it!"

"You don't know that! I don't know that! _Nobody _knows that!"

"And I'm sorry, but I find it a little ironic how the only action you've ever gotten from _any _girl has been from your two best friends! What's the deal with that, huh?"

Freddie opened his mouth a few times to speak, but no sound came out. Is that really what Sam thought of him? Did she _really _think that he was trying to pull something?

"That has nothing to do with it and you know that." He stated a little more calmly this time. Sam was breathing heavy. She could feel her eyes get red, but she refused to cry in front of Freddie. She _refused to_. It wasn't because she was hurt. It was because she was pissed.

"Carly and I couldn't share _anything_. Do you know that?" her voice quivered. "I mean, she told me about you guys. But she couldn't tell me the _good stuff_. Not like I'd want to know everything in detail anyway, but she wouldn't tell me what it was like or how much she liked it or anything that best friends are supposed to tell each other. I was _happy _for Carly, and she still wouldn't tell me anything. Do you know how much that hurts?" tears started to pour over now. Sam tried not to care, but Freddie did. He didn't mean to do any harm.

"Well let me tell you, it hurts when you start to realize that you are slowly loosing your best friend. You messed things up, Freddie." Freddie frowned at her. His voice was a whisper now. "Sam, I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't even matter anyway, because you've convinced Carly that someday you guys might get back together and then guess where that leaves me?" Freddie was just about to speak when the door pushed open.

"Guess who got a piece of the world's smallest macaroni sculpture?!?" Spencer yelled as he walked in. Carly walked in behind him, laughing. However, they both stopped when they saw Sam's face.

"Sam, Freddie—what...?"

"See you, Carls." Sam pushed through Carly, wiping her eyes on her way out. Freddie stood, still as stone.

Sam was right. He messed up.


	2. It Was Nothing

"Freddie, what the hell just happened? What did you do to Sam?" Carly strolled right towards Freddie, possibly ready to swing at him. Sam didn't cry often, and when she did, it was for a reason. Freddie stuttered.

"Nothing! Nothing! She's just—she's upset." Freddie sat back on the couch, numb from everything that just happened. Carly sat next to him. Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Why is she upset?"

Freddie stuttered once again, then looked at Carly. "It has to do with…"

Carly raised her eyebrows, looking for an answer. It was too much pressure… Spencer was there, Carly had no idea what he was trying to say… what was he supposed to do in this situation?

"You know." He whispered to Carly. Carly's jaw dropped. Both of them had tried their hardest to keep their short-lived relationship from Spencer. They wanted to avoid the awkwardness as long as they could.

"Oh, is this about the two of you sharing a little kiss?" both Carly and Freddie turned their heads in Spencer's direction, shocked. They really had no idea he knew. He looked too calm and happy to know that Freddie had made out with his sister.

"Who told you?"

"And I wouldn't exactly call it little!"

"Don't worry, a little birdie told me." Spencer winked at Carly. Carly jumped. Spencer's wink was a bit too freaky. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Spencer winked again.

"Wink! You don't wink at your sister once you know she's made out with the neighbor she's sitting next to—!"

"OH MY GOD!" Spencer jumped mid-air, his index finger moving from Carly to Freddie.

"You—and YOU? OH MY GOD!" Carly stood up, not sure what to do.

"What did you think we were talking about?"

"Freddie and Sam! But—OH MY GOD!"

"Spencer, go to your room! We'll talk about this later!"

"BUT—!"

"GO!" Spencer ran to his room, still shouting as he slammed the door behind him. Carly slowly turned to Freddie, who sighed.

"He took it well."

"Oh, you think?" Carly sat back down, breathing a little heavily.

"Okay… so Sam… it's about me and you?"

"Yes—and no."

"And no. I'd like to hear about the 'and no' part. Is it also about you and her?" Freddie hesitated. He didn't really know the answer to that.

"Yes and no." Carly sighed, looking away from Freddie. She didn't know what to think of herself.

"I didn't know. Sam didn't even tell me. If she told me, I would've never—we would've never—"

"No, it's not that." Freddie laughed to himself for a second, but then remembered Sam's pained face and became serious again. Carly withdrew a breath.

"Oh… then, what is it?" Freddie didn't actually understand in a way that he could express into words. He started to pace the room, trying to think. Carly looked at him curiously in anticipation.

"Has anything between you and Sam changed?" Carly thought.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"She seems to think that something has. She said she couldn't talk to you about— us—since me and Sam had already kissed… or something. I don't know, it was something like that." Carly looked confused.

"That's it? That's what's bothering her?" Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, at least that's what I think."

"And you're _sure _she doesn't like you? I mean, you're _sure_?" Freddie had to laugh this time. "Positive."

"I really don't know why Sam's so upset over that. I mean, of course we couldn't talk about you—it'd be all awkward and stuff." Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Why would it be awkward. Sam doesn't like me." Carly thought a bit. She didn't really know how to respond.

"Well… you and Sam shared your first kiss. It was probably really special… and stuff. It couldn't compare to what you and I shared." Freddie laughed again. Carly was being silly.

"Carly, believe me, when you and I kissed, it was _very _special. I'd been waiting all my life for that! With Sam, it was just… random, you know? We literally just did it, no strings attached."

"I don't believe that. There are _always _strings attached." Freddie's laughter died immediately. He didn't feel the joy anymore.

"There were none."

"So Sam's kiss wasn't special _at all_?" Freddie stuttered. Why did he feel so stuck all of a sudden? "I _didn't _say that."

"So it was?" Carly raised her eyebrows at Freddie. He really felt trapped now.

"Compared to ours, it was nothing." It was the first thing that he thought, and he decided it was the truth. But then a pang hit him and he realized what he had been doing.

He didn't want to hurt either of them, even if it was only Sam. Carly half-smiled. "Don't tell Sam that."

Even though he didn't even know if it would bother her, he knew he never would.


	3. The Third Wheel Goes Round and Round

"Do you think Sam's gonna come for iCarly now, you know, now that she really, _really _hates me?" Carly nodded, dead serious.

"She'll come. I talked to her." Freddie frowned.

"You sure?" Carly nodded again, emotionless.

"Mhm." Freddie knew Carly wasn't going to spill about Sam. She was too good of a friend for that. Him, on the other hand…

"Mama's in the house!" Sam came strolling in, waving her hands in the air.

"Are we ready to do this thang?"

"Yep. All ready. Did you eat that Buffalo Bacon like you said you were going to?"

"Mm. I _do love _that bacon."

"Boy, do we know it." Freddie laughed, trying to lighten the mood. An awkward silence arose. Sam didn't acknowledge Freddie at all, she just kept swinging her arms.

"I thought we were ready."

"We are. Freddie, start the countdown." Freddie sighed.

"Five… four… three… two…"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And we like ham!"

"In a can!"

"Maybe Spam?" both girls looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Nah."

Freddie watched the whole show, but it was as if he wasn't even really there. He was so nervous that maybe Sam would convince Carly to be mad at him, too. At this point, Carly was all he had.

"And… Carly's making me thank our stupid Tech producer, who, by the way, has to go through a toe-wax cleaning with mummy dearest later today, so let's give a hand to Freddie." Sam pressed the "boo" button, then shrugged. "Whoops."

Freddie felt the anger build up inside of him. For a moment, he forgot that he and Sam were on the verge of not being friends. He turned the camera to face him.

"For those of you at home who do not know, Sam's mom talks to her cats." He turned the camera back to Sam, who looked just plain pissed.

"Freddie's mom still bathes him."

"Not even Sam's dog enjoys her company."

"Freddie's so annoying that no one wants to be around him." Freddie snorted.

"Oh yeah, Sam. That one hurt real bad." Sam looked capable of murder at this point. "Not even his father."

Now that one really _did _slice Freddie. He felt it in his chest. It wasn't even what Sam had literally said that had bothered him. It was the fact that she even wanted to go there.

"Okay, this is the end of iCarly's episode for tonight. Hope you enjoyed our random food art!" Freddie turned off the camera and put it to the side.

Sam felt it. If Sam ever doubted that Freddie hated her, she knew it now.

"What _was _that?" Freddie spat out each word harshly. Sam tried to seem strong, tried to look as if she was able to keep her ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Freddie yelled this time. Sam flinched. Freddie had never actually screamed at her like that before.

"I—don't—know. I was mad." Freddie shook his head.

"Yeah, well I've been mad at you, too. I have _never _brought up anything purposely to hurt you."

Sam looked at the floor. She knew he was right. Carly looked from Freddie to Sam. "What is going on with you two? Sam, that wasn't just _mean_. That was disgusting."

"I know. I know." Freddie took a step closer to Sam. They were so close to each other that their noses could almost touch. Freddie's voice quivered.

"I want you to tell me exactly what I did to you. Tell me now. Tell me what I did to you." Sam continued to look at the floor. "Tell me now, Sam. Tell me."

"I don't _know_! I didn't mean it, it just came out! I'm sorry! I was being stupid!" Freddie took a step back. He was still fuming. He couldn't remember being this angry.

"What happened to your dad, Sam?"

"Freddie, please, no!" Carly begged. This was the worst argument they ever had.

"No. I want her to tell me. Maybe we could share."

"He didn't want me either, okay?" Sam looked up at Freddie, on the borderline of tears once again. Freddie closed his eyes. He started to relax. Sam's pain seemed to calm his own. "Okay." Sam rubbed at her eyes. The pain she was feeling now was nothing compared to the physical pain she wanted to feel. Anything would be better than what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry for what I said, but I still don't forgive you." Sam said after a while, crossing her arms stubbornly. Freddie felt his anger rise again. He thought it was gone, but apparently, it had just been hiding.

"Tell me what I did."

"You made everything complicated!"

"Sam, you and I talked! We talked everything out! There's no need to take it out on Freddie anymore!" Carly grabbed Sam's arm, trying to talk some sense into her. Sam shook her head. "We _didn't_. You didn't respond when I asked whether or not you still had a thing for Freddie." Freddie started to calm down again. He felt that at this point, it was the only way to get through to Sam. "Sam, why does that even matter?"

"Because it could mess everything up! You get with Carly again and then I'm either forgotten or made fun of. It's stupid." Carly gaped at Sam.

"You bet it's stupid. When were you made fun of?"

"_You _just weren't around to see it. And you still didn't want to answer my question. You _should _want to answer my question."

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't answer your question because you replaced Freddie's name with 'nub'?" Carly raised her eyebrows at Sam, who stared at her blankly. "Nope."

"Well I don't. I honestly don't have any more feelings for Freddie." Freddie felt absolutely numb. He felt as if he was losing two halves of the world at once. Carly frowned at Freddie sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"It's okay." Freddie was only half-lying. In one way, it was okay. In another, it wasn't. Now he lost part of Carly, too.

Sam started laughing. As seconds passed, she laughed harder and harder. Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you find this funny."

"No. What I find funny is how I still manage to be the third wheel, and how Carly continues to put you first, and how you continue to put Carly first, and how I am always last. But whatevs. Nothing ever bothers Sam. Sam will be fine."

"Sam, this isn't _like _you. What's gotten into you lately?" Carly asked, truly concerned. It was true. This wasn't all like Sam, to be so open and honest about what she was feeling. Yet there was some piece of the puzzle missing.

"It's okay. I don't want to bother Freddie anymore. He doesn't give a shiz." Sam started to walk towards the door.

"Sam!"

"Don't worry, Fredward. I understand. Always have, always will." Freddie couldn't stop himself. He couldn't think of doing anything else but chasing after her.


	4. What Kind of Person Would I Be?

"Sam, I care!" Freddie yelled once they were in the hallway. Sam ignored him. She continued to walk down the stairs. "You're my best friend! I don't care if you hate me, I _don't _hate you! Please, just stop!"

"No! Go back to Carly, your _real _friend."

"What—are—you—talking—about?" Freddie finally caught Sam's arm in the lobby. She stayed where she was, and Freddie knew she could've dragged him if she wanted to.

"I love you, Sam."

"Shut up."

"I mean it, I love you. You're my best friend. Carly and I both love you."

"Gee, thanks. I definitely won't run away from home now, Daddy-O."

"Sam, I'm serious. We love you. What else can I do?"

Sam looked at the ground. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Buy me a year supply of bacon?"

"You got it." Sam still didn't say anything. Freddie didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing he thought of doing. He kissed her.

Sam didn't push him away. She didn't interact with his lips. It was okay, though. That wasn't what he did it for.

When he pulled away, Sam looked expressionless. However, this time was much less awkward then the last.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Sure."

Sam actually followed Freddie upstairs. She apologized to Carly, who hugged her and assured her in the same frantic way that Freddie had that they loved her and that they would always love her. Both girls started to cry a bit.

"I swear, this would be the ending to the corniest cheeseball movie on the planet." Sam stated. Carly laughed.

"Agreed!"

Freddie squeezed Sam's shoulder, then held out his hand to her.

"Friends?" Sam smiled and decided to pull Freddie into a hug.

"Sure. Friends." However, she wasn't near finished. She reached down into Freddie's pants and tried to yank his underwear as far as his shoulders, and it's safe to say that she almost succeeded.

Freddie squealed. "Gah! Sam!" Sam pulled away and smirked.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you a wedgie out of love?" Freddie snorted. "You wouldn't be Sam. That's for sure."


End file.
